


【Gerlion】I Find You

by kizuna030



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 他失去，再尋回他，就如同命運的安排。He lost, and find him again. Just like what destiny said.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【Gerlion】I Find You

**Author's Note:**

> 交糧費了。  
> 一直在拼命吃英文糧的我。

已經不知道經過了多少年沒有小雲雀的悅耳清脆的聲音圍繞在自己身邊，在Jaskier 離開之時，他才倏然驚覺已經再也想不起自己往日獨行俠的日子。他仍然在和他的愛駒（Roach已經也換了好幾匹）走訪世界，接下不同的合約，為世人消滅怪物。

Geralt of Rivia因他的吟遊詩人而變得赫赫聲名，世人不再像開初之時以為獵魔人是甚麼兇猛的野獸，雖然他們仍然會為變種人的外貌已感受到恐懼，但是已經比當初好多了。大部份人都有聽說過Geralt和Jaskier的流浪事跡，也知道他們的關係匪淺，在Jaskier老年的時候，Geralt沒有再在那段時間接下任何合約，眾人揣測白狼是陪伴他的吟遊詩人共渡最後的時光。除了他們身邊比較親密的人以外，並不知道他們還有多一層的戀人關係。

Jaskier盡可能陪伴Geralt走了更多的路，可是他只是一界凡人，他會受傷、疲憊、生病，而且會老去。縱使他堅持仍然可以和他的獵魔人繼續他們的旅途，被誤解為沒有情感的Geralt則堅持他不能再跟他一同展開旅程，他不願再看見Jaskier受傷，他無法，每次看見Jaskier因為自己未能及時保護他而受傷，這幾乎讓他瘋狂。

最終Jaskier妥協了，和Geralt雙雙到了海邊定居。無論詩人有多希望能繼續和白狼繼續遊歷世界，對於到海邊定居這個浪漫的念頭看上去也一樣吸引。Geralt喜歡在房子內的陽台上從後把Jaskier抱在懷裡，讓他的吟遊詩人在自己的懷中彈奏著詩琴，自己則把鼻子埋在對方的頸窩間，聞著對方的味道，他的身上總有股蒲公英的香味，混合著蜜糖和海洋的味道，甜而不膩，充滿活力和朝氣。

Geralt從小成為變種人之際就已經習慣了嗅到不同的氣味，變種基因讓他的嗅覺發揮到極致，能分辨出不同的氣息，但是作為獵魔人，怪物的臭味、被屠殺的血腥味總是伴隨在他身邊，鼻腔內一直充斥著這股味道，甚至在他的雙手和身體都會充滿這種令人作嘔的氣味，他身邊的人，就算是Ciri也不免散發著這陣若有似無的味道。可是Jaskier的身上傳來的香氣是那麼的令人舒適，甚至有一種這是家的味道。

可是無論是充滿歡悅的歌聲和活力的氣味，彷彿已經過了好幾個世紀似的。在Jaskier的在世的最後幾天，拒絕Geralt離開自己嘗試尋找讓他活下去的方法。Geralt仍然記得他的愛人躺在床上，雖再無法走動，但仍沒有被病痛奪去他的樂觀，他那明亮的湛藍雙眼，噢，他的雙眼——從未改變，還是一如當初他們遇見之時的明亮。那雙就算經歷了這麼多糟心的事情，經過了生死邊緣，體驗了被拋棄再重逢的心碎和癒合，仍然堅定不移地瞧著他發亮的湛藍眼眸。

「當我死了後，不要太離過，我的白狼。我知道你會很想念我的歌聲和我的陪伴，可是......」滿頭白髪的Jaskier早就不能像昔日一樣發出清脆的聲音，聲線中的顫抖牽動著Geralt的心，仍然健碩的一隻大手捉緊了Jaskier不太能使得上氣力的手，感受著微涼的手指輕輕撫上自己的手背。「命運會讓我們再次相遇，無論我先離開了多少次，你都會找到我的，不是嗎？我的獵魔師。」

Jaskier剔透的雙眼仍然專心的看著Geralt，看著對方嚴肅的神情中稍微緩和了一點，勾起了一個能讓太陽也黯然失色的笑容。「我不害怕，Geralt，因為我相信你一定會找到我，多少次死亡也無法阻斷我對你的愛。」一直以沒有感情聞名的Geralt伏下身，沒有鬆開本就握著對方的手，另一隻手前臂撐在Jaskier的耳邊，珍惜地輕吻上愛人有點乾涸的雙唇，大手寶貝地撫著對方和自己一樣銀白的頭髪。

「無論多久，我都會再次找到你的。我愛你，Jaskier。」他的傻遊吟詩人，早就用他那凡人的身軀展示出無數次對自己的愛，以及那近乎盲目的用生命對他的信任。金色的雙眼鎖定在湛藍色的雙眸，應該讓人落慌而逃的金色眼睛，此刻只有讓Jaskier甘願囚禁其中的柔情，只屬於對他的溫柔。「我知道，我也愛你。」遊吟詩人的手搭在Geralt的臉上，仰頭獻上甜蜜的親吻。

過了不久，Jaskier就死去了。

Geralt並沒有算著對方到底離開了多久，也沒有讓失去愛人的苦痛完全吞噬自己。只是時移勢易，原本沒有任何能力，被視為只能靠獵魔師和巫師等保護的人類，也創造出了能保護自己的科技，更多的是方便各族群人類使用的產品。

白狼還沒有找到他的小雲雀，他變得更為沉默，有人以為他並不會說話，如果不是偶爾會看到Yennefer和Ciri她們，Geralt也許同樣質疑自己是否喪失了言語能力。過了不久也許是在Geralt漫長的生命中，第一次慶幸命運對自己的關照。

他和平常一樣帶著Roach到另一個城鎮去解決魔物，當他把Roah在馬槽中安放好後，一陣熟悉的味道傳進他的鼻腔中，Geralt平日異於常人的緩慢心跳突然加速至正常人的心跳速度，來不及安撫Roach就已經頭也不回地地沿著香氣走去，悠然悅耳的聲音逐漸傳入他靈敏的耳朵中，離目的地越接近，他肚子內的蝴蝶就飛得越是急速。

當他走到酒吧的時候，他朝思暮想的愛人就坐在舞台中央的高腳椅上，藍紫色的燈光散落在他的身上，閉著雙眸唱著他並不認識的歌曲。他不再如上一輩子一樣抱著他的詩琴，而是抱著一個結他在台上演奏，衣服也不一樣，不似上輩子般花枝招展，但以現世來說還是很比較時髦的衣服。

他就像當年他們第一次見面之時，一樣年輕，相同的活力，只是這次他的聽眾並沒有嫌棄他的歌聲，只是一臉陶醉地聽著他的歌聲。Geralt沒有打斷他的演出，只是點了一杯酒坐到酒吧的角落，專心地寧聽觀察著眼前在投入於表演中的男生唱歌。獵魔人可以看見對方一邊唱著一邊勾著嘴角，那聲線和他記憶中的完全一樣。

靜待對方表演完畢，那雙湛藍的雙眸睜開的瞬間，Geralt的心不由得來了一陣抽痛，他很確定眼前這個男生就是他的小雲雀，可是他不知道對方會怎樣想，畢竟這是他的轉世，早就沒有了他和他二人的記憶。湛藍對上他的金色，就像是鎖定了一樣，再也沒有移開過。男生有禮地向觀眾點頭，接受他們的示好，然後就向Geralt走去。

「我很喜歡你就這樣...靜靜地坐在一角沉思。」男生說出了和當年一模一樣的開場白，這樣Geralt的心燃點了希望的花火，為免嚇到他的吟遊詩人，獵魔人只是克制地哼了聲。男生就如同記憶中一樣，自來熟地坐在了他的面前，歪著頭詢問道：「這裡所有人都不吝嗇對我歌聲的評價，除了你......你一定有甚麼對我的評價，三個字就可以了！」湛藍的雙眼在閃閃發亮，Geralt止不住被內心的溫暖慢慢擴展至他的全身，天知道他有多想眼前的吟遊詩人。

這次Geralt無需再如多年前初見一樣那麼冷漠，因為他已經等了很多年了。「我想你。」白狼知道自己的樣子現在肯定是蠢斃了，也知道眼前的男生肯定心動了。因為他能聽到對方的心跳幾乎像是當年自己每次和他說我愛你一樣，跳得飛快，似是要蹦出來似的。

男生的嘴巴微啓又合上，一時語塞吐不出話來，過了半嚮才紅著臉吱吱唔唔：「我...我可不記得自己有見過像你這麼帥氣的人......」Geralt忍不住愉悅地笑了起來，對自己的溫柔神情毫不自知。「不過我大概猜到你是誰，白色頭髮，強壯又年長的獨行俠，再加上兩把看上去很恐怖的劍......你一定是Geralt！Geralt of Rivia！」像是為自己聰明地猜到了對方的身份，激動的男生提高了自己的聲線，興奮地靠向前看著打量著對方。

Geralt不置可否地聳聳肩，雙眼仍然緊盯著對方那雙早就已經屬於他的湛藍，閃閃生輝，把他帶回他們住了好一段時間的海邊。男生伸出了他柔軟的手，放在了獵魔人的大手上，展露出連太陽也自愧不如的笑容：「我是Dandelion，你好。」名字雖然不一樣了，但Geralt知道這就是命運帶領他要找回那個深愛的吟遊詩人，姆指輕撫Dandelion嫩滑的手，低哼了一聲。

「你有興趣和我一同遊歷世界嗎？」話才剛說出口，他就知道眼前年輕的男生必定會答應他的這個請求，因為無論過了多少次輪迴轉生，眼前的靈魂都是他一直深愛至今的人。答應過你的事情，我一定可以做得到，終於找回你了，我的愛人。


End file.
